


Visibility

by Not_You



Series: A Gentleman of Negotiable Virtue [12]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Ableism, Angst, Body Image, Drinking & Talking, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is having a bad night, courtesy of Gabrielle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visibility

At this point in his life, being hit on so blatantly is a pleasant surprise, and he just laughs as Eli pours it on. "No, really. When I saw you I wondered if you were a new hire."

"Really?"

"Sure! You're a fucking _vision_. A vision who probably gives fantastic head."

"It's true, I have honed that particular talent." They're nibbling on the chocolate covered orange sticks Erik had brought on his last visit, and he eats his current one a little theatrically, just for Eli's benefit. And Erik's, who watches his mouth intently.

"And god gave you that mouth, boyo."

Charles laughs. "You may be the single most irrepressible person I've ever met."

"The only way to keep life in a frail old body is to sin like you're still young." He sighs, sharp brown eyes looking wistfully at Erik. "Though that'll be harder, now."

"I'm sure you'll soldier on somehow."

Charles can't help but squirm a little, feeling like the luckiest man on earth. The feeling continues as Erik at last bids Eli a fond farewell, letting Charles lead the way out. "Thank you for coming with me," he says, and Charles just laughs.

"I'm always happy to meet interesting people. You know that." He looks up, surprised at the hesitance he sees on Erik's face. "Erik?"

"…God love you, you really don't mind." His tone is soft and wondering, and Charles's heart does something a lot like a drumroll.

"You thought I was just saying that before, love?"

"Feared it. No thinking involved."

"Well. I'm no hypocrite, whatever my other sins."

"And wouldn't I love to know more about those," Erik purrs, and Charles nearly crashes into an opening door, pivoting neatly at the last second.

"Clearly, Eli is a terrible influence."

"And water is remarkably wet. Is there anything else we should do while we're out?"

"Not that I can think of. Besides, I like to have plenty of time to calm my nerves and look over my notes."

Erik smiles, hitting the button for the door because he's closer. "What are you lecturing on?"

"Genetics as usual," Charles says, rolling out. "This one is about endosymbiotic theory, though."

"…So that bit in A Wind in the Door had some basis?"

Charles laughs. "A bit, but there's nothing about farandolae in this lecture."

"I'm sure it has some value anyway," Erik says sweetly, waiting for Charles to transfer into the car so he can wedge the chair into the back. Charles is starting to get used to how much easier that is, and knows it for the fatal mistake it is. After all, he and Erik haven't even talked about this… thing that may or may not be happening between them. To say nothing of the damned murder trial they're in the middle of. Their silence grows pensive, and Charles supposes that Erik is thinking about the same things. He keeps his peace on the drive home, however, just watching Charles work the hand controls. It's enough to make him feel self-conscious, and then Erik tells him his hands are beautiful and he blushes.

He's in a much worse mood when he returns that night, simmering and humiliated. The lecture had been fine, and better than fine when he had caught sight of Erik in the back, sea green eyes locked on him with real scholarly interest mixed with the lust. Things had only gone wrong afterward.

"It's always the women that are the worst," he growls, strong arms propelling him quickly up the ramp.

"The worst at what, Charles?"

He jumps as much as he still can, swiveling to face Erik with a hand on his pounding heart. "Good god, man, don't do that!"

"I'm sorry. I thought you would smell me." And now that he mentions it, Charles does scent the familiar burn of tobacco, blue smoke climbing toward the moon.

"I was distracted."

"I gathered. What's wrong?"

Charles sighs. "I need a drink. Join me?"

Erik stubs out his cigarette, stashing the butt in his pocket. "Always."

Charles is a little calmer as he pours brandy for both of them, but he's still tense. He passes the snifters to Erik to carry out to the coffee table, and does his best not to snarl at having to as he rolls after him. They sip the amber liquor in silence for a while, and Charles smiles with no humor. "My gracious silence."

"I find that pushing people to speak yields unsatisfactory results." Erik cradles his cup in his palm, and Charles shivers, still angry but feeling something else now.

"Truly, thou art wise." He groans and rubs at his eyes with the back of one hand. "It was nothing, really. I shouldn't let it get to me."

Erik snorts. "You never think anything should get to you. What happened?"

"When it was over, I ran into Gabrielle Haller. She works at our sister campus, and…" He grits his teeth and sighs. "It's hard, because she knew me before. Not very well, but for God's sake the woman used to flirt with me." He glances at Erik, who says nothing and gives him room to put his words together. "Nothing ever came of it, and it's not as if she's the one that got away, but I liked her." He stares down into his drink, a sudden wave of misery washing over him. "I'm still a man in this chair, damn it. It hurts to have her not _see_ that. She treated me like my ears and my higher cognitive functions had gone out with my legs." He sighs. " _And_ she's a woman, so running over her feet was out of the question." He looks up again to see dawning fury on Erik's face.

"Fotze," he growls, and whatever that means, Charles can tell it isn't nice. That probably shouldn't warm his heart the way it does.


End file.
